First Spideypool Ficlet
by Joschy-no-Eien
Summary: You know where to find me. , was the first text Peter had received. Minutes later it was followed by, You're coming or not? Peter knew Wade and that this guy was up to something. He didn't know exactly what but with Wade involved, it's gotta be something very stupid. - Short story added with Pete and his Dad's.


_°You know where to find me.°_, was the first text Peter had received. Minutes later it was followed by, _°You're coming or not?°_ Peter knew Wade and that this guy was up to something. He didn't know exactly what but with Wade involved, it's gotta be something very stupid. His phone rang again, he looked up from his studies, picked it up and read _°Not long before someone dies, Petey. Hurry up.°_

He sighed and answered Wade,_ °What are you up to now? I don't know where you are.°_ Before he could put down his cell phone he received another message, _°St. Barbara's°_.

Peter's suspicioun rose. St. Barbara's was a retirement home. What would he want there? He got up, took his jacket and went to his room's window. "Leaving at this late hour, young Sir? I think Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers will be worried.", Jarvis, the home computer said. "I'm fine. I am old enough to look out for myself. Don't tell my Dad's." "As you wish, sir. Have a safe trip." Peter nodded and opened his window, taking a step on the window sill and looked into the dark. Feeling the cold breeze and excitement flooded him, his Parkourer coming to live. He jumped.

"What are you doing, Wade?", not believing what he was seeing, Peter stared at his friend. He was pretty sure it was his friend. It didn't take him long to find him. Wade was outside the building, standing in front of a window and looking inside it. But not just that, he was dressed up. He wore a black robe that covered his whole body. Only his face visible, a white bizarre mask that looked like a skull. In his hand he held a scythe. He had turned around when Peter's voice broke the silence of the night. "Oh, you know, the usual. Having fun dressing up as a beautiful skinny lady." Peter's face was struck by disbelief but honestly, he wasn't sure if Wade was joking or not.

With Wade you never know what's suppossed to be funny and what he said out of honesty. "A skinny lady, uhu.. I am not Sherlock Holmes but I'd say you dressed up as the Grim Reaper, standing at a retirement home in front of old people's windows in the dark, hoping for them to see you and scare them to death." It was silent for a moment, then Wade replied, "Actually, something like that." Peter huffed amused, "'Something' like that, huh?" Wade shoved his free hand into his hips, the other still holding the scythe, "So, do you wanna leave or dress up too?"

"I am NOT dressing up. I don't like costumes." Wade made a noise like he didn't believe him on that. "Besides, what do you even think? Leave those old people alone." "Why would I?", Wade said provoking, "Do you know how much fun that is? Mostly they react the same way, but sometimes you meet old people that actually welcome me. It happens that I get a cup of coffee or hot chocolate and HEY, cookies too." His cheerfull voice echoing in the night.

Now Wade did it again. Making Peter feel like lecturing him and at the same time that guy made him laugh. Wade was just too ridiculous, to funny to be with. Peter couldn't fight this feeling, couldn't stop himself from being drawn to him.

"Come on now, buddy. Let's leave 'em alone. I don't know how long it takes till my dad's know I left this late." "Aw, they fancy you, those two lovebirds.", Wade came over to Peter. Taking of his mask, he grinned at him. "Leave with you, Petey?" Peter was surprised, "What?" Wade's grin widening, "Ah, I understand. You're inviting me to a cup of coffee and waffles. You know what, forget those old farts. Let's go, darling. I'm hungry." With that said, Wade started walking, leaving Peter standing there, dumbfounded.

He shook his head and ran after Wade, "Did you listen to me? My Dad's ..." "Nuh nuh,", he broke of Peter, "They're fine. They're off having fun on their own." "Wait, how did you- ... did you plan this?", finally standing beside Wade, looking at his poker face. "Maybe." Peter couldn't stop himself, he smiled. "Idiot. You could have just asked." "What? Too boring. Come on, Petey. Be more romantic. Where's your fantasy?" He laughed, "You consider greeting me in a Grim Reaper costume in the middle of the night, romantic? Not mentioning the retirement home." " What if I tried telling you, I wanna grow old with you until the Grim Reaper shows up?", he looked at Peter from the side. A big wide Wade-like smile decorating his face. "Yeah, sure, Wade." Peter didn't believe him. "Oh, you hurt my feelings.", Wade touched his chest in a dramatic gesture and started wobbling. "There are no feelings to be hurt.", Peter said, causing Wade to crunch in dramatic pain again. Both were laughing, when Peter slapped Wade's back and then threw his arm around him, both leaving for a nearby diner to eat together.

**- the end**

Addition:

His face showed that he was furious, his foot kept hitting the ground. It was clear, he was waiting for an explanation. Beside him, the calm but also angered man. Peter looked at the ground, "I'm sorry. It was late and I was not suppossed to leave the house."

"EXACTLY! Why did you leave? No, no. WHERE did you GO?", Tony said, almost shouted. "Jarvis told me you left at 11 pm and you come home NOW? Where have you been this past 5 hours?" Steve put his hand on Tony's shoulder, reassuring, to calm his husband down. A visible change in Tony's body language made it clear, it worked. "Peter, we were worried. Who knows what could have happened to you.", Steve said. "Yes, I know. But I am fine, and I wasn't alone." Oops, wrong sentence.

Tony looked suspicious, anger growing behind his eyes, "You weren't with that guy, Wade, again, were you?" "Uhm-", Peter startet but couldn't finish his sentence. "Oh my god. Steve, that boy corrupts our baby.", Tony was walking in circles, arms thrown into the air. Steve just smiled, then looked at Peter, "Don't do that again, please Peter. Or leave us at least a note." "Or take your cell phone with you. What do you have one for if you don't carry it with you?", said Tony. "I left it because I knew you would track me down with it, wouldn't you? Dad, you are a bit over protective, don't you think?"

Tony wanted to reply to that, but Steve intervented, "Alright. Discussion over. It's late, we're all tired, we are going to discuss this tomorrow morning." Nobody said anything to that. When it comes down to family, Steve was the one to have the last word. "And we have to talk about your friend, Peter." Not good, he thought. "Alright, Pops." When they parted, Peter could hear them whispering. His Dad was still upset but he was sure that his Pops could handle him.

When he entered his room he could hear his cell phone vibrate on his desk.

A smile gracing his face.

_°I tell you, best waffles ever. Next time: Chimichangas. Hope you survived your Dad's. G'Night, Petey.°_


End file.
